1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a braking system for motor vehicles and the like and, more particularly, to a braking device that is adapted to operate the braking system automatically upon impact of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of braking systems are presently available. However, there exists a need for these various braking systems to operate automatically without the aid of the vehicle operator. There are times when the operator of a vehicle becomes incapacitated while driving, and a very serious accident can occur due to the fact that the brakes cannot be applied by the operator. Again, many serious accidents take place when the operator of a vehicle becomes disoriented and thus loses complete control of the vehicle, and perhaps applies the gas pedal instead of the brakes. Therefore, it can be readily understood that, if a device were provided to actuate the braking system under these conditions, many lives could be saved.